


The Two Times it Was an Accident and the One Time it Wasn't (But Sam Interrupted Anyway).

by EmilyoftheDrums



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost smut, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Sam is a wonderful smug moose who correctly guessed that his older brother is banging an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyoftheDrums/pseuds/EmilyoftheDrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam keeps witnessing some extremely awkward moments and suspects something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Times it Was an Accident and the One Time it Wasn't (But Sam Interrupted Anyway).

Cas had materialised mere inches away from Dean's face this time. The hunter had been so preoccupied he didn't even notice until he turned around and his nose hit the angel's chin. 

He tried to explain it, but Sam was too busy laughing to pay any attention. 

****************

Dean Winchester was on the toilet. 

Castiel was not aware of the social taboo that was the toilet. 

Sam Winchester was giggling so much he needed the toilet. 

****************

Dean was in desperate need of his angel. It had been several weeks since the toilet incident, and Cas hadn't reappeared since. The hunter and the angel had been dating, without any actual dates, for quite a while, all without Sam knowing. 

Honestly, Dean didn't know what his younger brother would say. 

It would be nice to have Cas around to help him. 

\----

Later that night, the elder Winchester was lying sleeplessly in bed when he heard the soft flap of wings. 

"Cas!"

"Hello, Dean."

"Where've you been?!"

"There were some problems that I have now taken care of. I came to see you as soon as I could."

Cas sat on the edge of the bed, and there was a pause of about three seconds before Dean leaned in and brushed the angel's lips with his own, pulling away for a brief second and making eye contact before moving in again, kissing him passionately and tangling one hand in his hair, feeling Cas moan softly at the contact. 

Suddenly there was a tangle of hands and arms and half-removed clothing being shaken off as both hungered for the feel of each other's bare skin. 

Cas had carefully memorised exactly how to drive Dean mad and moved to gently bite at his neck, breathing in the distinct scent of his hunter, hearing Dean's softly muttered curses and a choked out groan of his name as the angel bit down harder. 

Dean wasn't without a few tricks of his own, however, and the hunter pushed Cas down onto the bed and ran his hands down the angel's smooth chest and stomach, deftly undoing his belt and pants before struggling quickly to remove them. 

Moving down for another passionate kiss, the Winchester stopped in his tracks when he heard a click and a loud, deep cough from the doorway. 

"I knew it," Sam said smugly before turning on his heel and walking away again, the camera containing the incriminating evidence stashed safely in his pocket. 

Dean Winchester did not hear the end of this for weeks. In fact, it was only when he got hold of the photo and started leaving it everywhere Sam went that the younger Winchester finally stopped giving him that oh-so-smug 'haha I knew this would happen' look. 

Even then, it didn't stop entirely.


End file.
